


On a stormy night

by BeautifulDarkMoon



Series: October [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dominance, F/M, Female Character of Color, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDarkMoon/pseuds/BeautifulDarkMoon
Summary: A beautiful woman of color has been dating Jim Hopper for a while and she's always been timid in the bedroom about being eaten out, and it's the one thing Hopper wants more than anything...Part 1 in my October series
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Series: October [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971364
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	On a stormy night

Hopper got into his truck and left the station to get home, She was gonna meet him at the cabin to hang out and watch a movie. It was a beautiful and strong October stormy night. Hopper could barely see going home, but he knew she would be absolutely radiant when he got there and he no longer cared about the movie. She loved nature and storms and the alchemy of autumn aroused her in a way that she thought made her weird to him but he found absolutely amazing and sexy. Hopper pulled up to the cabin and saw her on the porch sitting with a cup of tea just listening to the rain . She was beautiful. She looked like a wise woman. He got out the truck and walked up to the porch. " I knew you would be here, it started storming when I got off duty" Hopper said confidantly. She turned more to him and smiled " you know me to well Jim, it's not fair..." . She takes a sip of her tea, her gorgeous curly hair a bit wet from rain and, jim could not take it anymore. Jim leaned in close to hear and kissed her.. putting his hand on the back of her neck, she didn't hesitate or question she kissed him back, when thunder clapped again Jim's huge tongue went down her throat and she moaned. Jim's big hands grabbed at her hips.." Jim.." she breathed. Jim picked her up, something he knew she loved and carried her in the cabin. Jim looked around, it was warm and inviting right now, she had lit candles and incense and the mood lighting was ethereal. " Whoa..it smells and looks amazing in here" Jim said as he gently put her down. " Yeah the storm got to me" she laughed. Jim's eyes got filled with desire and they kissed again, walking and kissing their way to the couch. She sat on the cushion and jim started to kiss down her body and undress her ,still in his uniform. When she was naked Jim leaned up and took in the sight of her, her sumptuous lips, her glowing brown skin in candlelight, her big fuckable breasts and all he wanted was one thing, her goddess level pussy. Jim started to palm at her center gently, his cock getting harder at the wetness of it. She moaned beautifully..." I want you, you understand" Jim's voice was firm but sexy. " We have sex but Im sick of you going down on me but I don't get to do the same..I want you" Jim said still rubbing her pussy. She started to get nervous and Jim came up and started kissing her neck. " Jim I dunno, what about the movie?" She asked trying to distract him. He moved down kissing again..." Fuck the movie" Jim said strongly as he got down to her vagina and positioned himself between her legs, her beautiful ass hanging off the couch." But I rented Funny Girl!" She protested . Jim looked up at her comedically, " you and Barbra Streisand...". Then he took her hand in his and looked with care in his eyes " I know your nervous and I know your timid but I promise it will be ok, please let me try, I need to taste you"..she quietly nodded yes and Jim put his hot mouth on her and she moaned, Jim's mustach felt like a revelation to her. His warm tongue licking gently and her breathing getting heavier. " Oh my God" she said as her head fell back. " Oh my God is right baby, you taste like sweet sugar, fuck your amazing" Jim growled, she could hear the carnality in his voice. He held her legs firmly as he started to bury his face and eat her like a starving man at a buffet. She was feeling ecstasy ..thunder crashed and Jim penetrated her with his tongue and she screamed " Jim!". " Don't stop oh my God don't stop..your so good" she continued. Jim's voice vibrated against her soaking pussy, " Baby I could eat your pussy all night, such a sweet treat, you taste so good and feel so good in my mouth". Jim started nibbling at her engorged clit gently pulling at the hood with his teeth and growling, he entered one finger and danced on her g spot. " Jim I'm gonna cum...oh my God..oh my God don't stop..yes " she declared. " Cum for me baby...I need it" jim demanded as he sucked on her clit with vacuum like suction using one hand to smack her ass. Her back arched and feet curled and she let out a loud shout as she squirted all over Jim's face and uniform shirt. Jim's fingers still hooked on her g spot., Both breathing heavy, Jim looked in erotic astonishment. She leaned up a bit and looked at jim, he was soaked in her juices. " Jim that was amazing, thank you, I love your mouth on me" she smiled. Jim wiped his mustache off" Good baby cuz I'm gonna eat your beautiful pussy often" Jim smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me notes and suggestions I'm new! Hope you enjoy


End file.
